


You're A Trainwreck

by kjstark



Series: Red Like A Star [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mention of second episode of agents of shield, silly!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/pseuds/kjstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you do something for me?" He asked, and he wasn't laughing anymore. Rhodey looked at him.<br/>"Of course," he said, without hesitation.<br/>"Can you-- ask me about something good that I've done?" Bucky said, his voice turning lower. Rhodey kept brushing his dark-brown hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

> Im posting this from my tab and it sucks, anyway, second part of my last fic.  
> Im just really digging Bucky and Rhodey living together and going through stuff.  
> I might continue this serie, if my inspiration doesnt go to Himalaya and leaves me with a huge writers block.

James Rhodes pushed the door open and dragged his feet through the dark, empty living room. His back hurt, his ankles ached, and he was pretty sure his head was going to explode any minute now. He unbuttoned his dress-jacket and carefully laid it on one of the small couch he finally bought and put on his new house. Rhodey looked at the boxes and felt tired just of thinking about all the things he had to move and clean and put in every proper place and just, ugh-- he really hated moving in.

He opened the door of his room and simply bothered to loosen his tie, and take off his shoes. Then he fell on his back on his perfectly comfortable mattress.

He let out a loud groan as the pillow welcomed him. "That bad, huh?" a low voice asked from his side, turning.

"Not bad, just-- stressful," said Rhodey.

"Stressful? A bunch of old, important people kissing your ass?" He mocked, raising his eyebrows, with his eyes still closed. Rhodey smiled a bit bitterly.

"It is stressful, because most of them don't mean it that much," Rhodey replied, opening his eyes, just to find more darkness in the room "and honestly, all I can think about is which one of them will betray their nation next."

"Wow," he moved his arm to turn one of the lights on the night stand on. "You're hanging out with me way too much," he commented, sitting.

Rhodey looked at him for a second and smiled, then he brought his hand to his forehead "Maybe," he agreed. "You go back to bed," he added.

"Giving _me_ orders, huh?" he leaned back to Rhodey's body. "That full-bird going to your head?"

" _You_ 're going to my head, Bucky, actually" Rhodey joked, and Bucky chuckled on top.

"What did they say?" He asked later. Rhodey stood up.

"They gave me a six months’ vacation," answered Rhodey, taking his blue shirt off.

"And I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and say, you don't want to take a vacation," asked Bucky.

Rhodey motioned his head to the sides. "It's probably not healthy for me to be at their every moves, right?" He asked, biting his lip. Bucky shrugged.

"It's normal for you not to trust them," he gave him a look "but then again, this comes from the guy who barely trusts his shadow," Bucky tried to make it sound like a joke, but Rhodey knew better.

Rhodey rubbed his neck, lying on the bed again. "I just gotta suck it and get it off my mind, then?" Rhodey looked down to him and Bucky raised his eyebrows, pressing his lips.

"I'll help you," he offered and open mouthed-ly kissed him. Rhodey moved his head to the side to make it easier to deepen the kiss, and brought his hand to Bucky's ponytail, loosening it. Bucky bet his lower lip, smiling. He licked Rhodey's lip as they took a breath and then softly opened his mouth again with his tongue. Teeth clacking together and sloppy sounds and Rhodey already forgot what he was stressed about. On top of him, Bucky had moved to his neck, to his ear-lobe. And each wet-tongue Bucky rolled over the upper part of his body sent shivers to the most involved part of him, the part that was really craving some attention.

Rhodey moved his hands to Bucky's hips and made them move more. He felt Bucky smiling, before he sucked a bruise on his shoulder. "Somebody's eager," Bucky joked and Rhodey rolled them over, himself on top now.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Rhodey muttered catching Bucky's mouth with his, and crashing their pelvis together, and then he realized.

Bucky sucked his lower lip beneath him, and looked up. Rhodey raised his head to look at him. "I just-- I need a minute," he said and Rhodey looked to the bright yellow light of the night stand lamp. "Keep kissing me," and Rhodey did so. He left traces with his mouth all over Bucky's neck and heard Bucky holding deep breaths, but nothing happened in his lower part. Rhodey rested his head in Bucky's shoulder and couldn't help but laugh. "Asshole, this never happened to me before," he complained, and Rhodey rolled off him.

"It's okay, it happens," he said, closing his eyes, holding his laughter.

"Has it happened to you before?" And Rhodey made a mute sound the spoke louder than anything. "I hate you," he said, heading to the bathroom. Rhodey let himself laugh then. "It's your fault," Bucky said from the bathroom.

"Of course it is," Rhodey rubbed the side of his head, and Bucky entered the room again.

"No, really, my dick got shy because of yours," he said, sitting on his side.

"You realize how stupid that sounds right?" Rhodey turned to him now.

"Ugh-- just amuse me, maybe he'll come back that way," Bucky said, annoyed, resting his head against the pillow. And then groaned.

"Calm down, maybe you're just stressed," Rhodey shrugged.

"No, I'm not," and that stressed him.

"You know what this is, right?" Asked Rhodey, looking for Bucky's gaze.

"No," he answered, annoyed.

"You got something in your head," Rhodey provided. And then Bucky turned to him.

"No, I don't," he said between his teeth. Rhodey smiled and sat.

"Come on, I'll give you a massage while you talk," he said, pulling Bucky to sit giving him his back.

"I don't wanna talk," he muttered, still annoyed.

"Well, what are we going to do, then? You've taken sex off the table," Rhodey commented, and Bucky turned to give him an ugly look. He smiled, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Bucky replied.

"Bucky, you're not helping,"

"No, you are not helping," he almost looked like a kid who couldn't eat ice cream because of the cold. Rhodey cracked a laugh, and kept massaging him for thirty more minutes.

 

 

**-o-**

"And then Fury goes all angry on your ass of the sudden, you can't even understand a word he's saying, and there's no way you can keep a straight face," Bucky said, laughing. Rhodey closed his eyes, picturing. "Seriously, he sounds like that angry black superhero from Pixar's Incredibles," Rhodey gave him a look and Bucky shrugged. So what if he watched kids movies? Rhodey kept combing his hair as Bucky spoke about Fury and Coulson and a fish tank on a plane. Bucky shifted his head lightly from Rhodey's lap "can you do something for me?" He asked, and he wasn't laughing anymore. Rhodey looked at him.

"Of course," he said, without hesitation.

"Can you-- ask me about something good that I've done?" Bucky said, his voice turning lower. Rhodey kept brushing his dark-brown hair.

"Tell me about something good you've done, Bucky" asked Rhodey, with genuine interest.

"There was this park, right behind my first foster home," Bucky began, "kids from the entire neighborhood used to go, all races, rich and poor. There was this day, I was ten. Some huge, fat kid was picking on this skinny, little boy," Bucky made face as he told his story, "the boy was telling him about how he shouldn't hit girls, and how it was bad being a bully, and how he wasn't going to make his mom proud. So the fat kid pushes him, the boy falls, scratches his knees and he cries, but he doesn't go, he doesn't run away, instead he stands up, and faces the huge asshole. So, I run to them and with all of my little strength I push the fat kid to the floor and kick him in the gut," Bucky eyes were shining "the fat kid starts crying like a little girl, but then he stares at us and is so pissed, so I pull the skinny boy by his arm and we run three blocks down. He thanks me as he could barely hold his breath in, and I ask his name and he says--"

"Steve," Rhodey interrupted, smiling. Bucky smiled back to him, a heavy feeling in his chest. "How many times that happened?"

"Countless," Bucky answered, widening his eyes "Steve was eight back then, I saved his ass up until he was twenty,"

"Up until now," Rhodey added.

"Well, it's the least I can do after everything that's happened," Bucky muttered, between his teeth. Sitting again, his back facing Rhodey.

Rhodey rested his chin on Bucky's shoulder. "Don't go there, it's all good now" Rhodey whispered to his hear, and gave him a short kiss on the edge of his shoulder.

Bucky smiled at the gesture and then looked at him. "I know, I'm here now," there was something caught up in his chest, and Rhodey stayed there, looking at him deeply, olive eyes turning more green and Bucky felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Bucky," he heard Rhodey call, but it was all blurry now. "Bucky, what's going on?" He placed his hands on Bucky's sides, and he panicked to the edge of the bed.

Panting, he tried to catch his breath again, "I-- I just," and it wasn't his voice. Behind him, Rhodey was dead-worried.

"Bucky," he called, again.

"I love you," he yelled, and Rhodey stood still for way too long. He moved closer to him, and Bucky felt his lips get drier.

"No, you don't," Rhodey stated, in an asking tone. He leaned in again to try and sooth him,

"Don't touch me!" Bucky freaked. "You don't understand," he breathed "I haven't said that-- in a really long time," confessed Bucky.

Rhodey's brows furrowed, and pressed his lips together. "Really?" He asked, feeling bad. Bucky nodded almost automatically. "Not even to Steve? I mean, you know, you love your friends--" Bucky shook his head, frenetically. "It's okay, Bucky," but he kept shaking his head, panting. So Rhodey stood and knelt in front of him, grabbed his face and kissed him, shortly but firmly, and Bucky's breathing went back to normal.

Bucky swallowed "Thank you," he said, after a moment, looking down and Rhodey breathed. "I meant it," he raised his eyes to Rhodey's, and Rhodey bit his lip.

"You're a trainwreck," he replied, chuckling "but, I love you, too," he whispered.

Bucky pulled him to his lips and pressed his tongue against Rhodey's lips, suddenly realizing they were dry, too. Rhodey grabbed Bucky by the waist and slowly moved him up in the mattress, placing himself above, kissing Bucky's worries away.

"Rhodey," Bucky called, smirking. Rhodey looked at him, asking, and Bucky looked down, smiling like the devil.

"Well, _hello there._ " Rhodey welcomed, biting his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Huge sorrys to whoever felt insulted about that ugly little line. It was never my intention. (duh)


End file.
